1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to power plants using expansion and contraction characteristics of gases, liquids, and solids in generation of power, and in particular, to expansion-contraction power plants which are driven by solar heat energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of utilizing solar energy has long been recognized. Solar energy spent to lift vast quantities of water has been partially recaptured in the form of water-power through the use of hydroelectric plants. To a much lesser extent solar energy has been utilized in the form of windpower and photovoltaic power. Solar energy when used directly is non-polluting and replaceable as compared with fossil fuels.
Solar power plants in the prior art have utilized large paraboloidal reflectors as a solar heat collector and have used either the steam engine, operating under the Rankine cycle, or the hot air engine, operating under the Brayton cycle, as energy converters. Operation under the Rankine cycle requires a condensable vapor as the working fluid; a boiler; transference of heat through the walls of the boiler; and a heat dissapator means. Operation under the Brayton cycle requires a gas as the working fluid; a sealing means; a compressor; expander means; and transferance of heat through the walls of the gas container. With either the Rankine cycle or the Brayton cycle, work is done only during the expansion process.
Heat pumps and power plants utilizing expansile-contractile members between rotating wheels are illustrated by Sigworth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,189 and Guillot, French Pat. No. 394,335. Senft, U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,880 and Bangerter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,300 illustrate the use of metals of expansile-contractile members.